


Asleep

by xavarieu (xav)



Series: Falling Lights [1]
Category: Dragon Nest
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xav/pseuds/xavarieu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on this OTP prompt: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/105652842538/imagine-your-otp-slow-dancing-to-asleep-by-the#notes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> we've been destroying ourselves with this prompt on tumblr and I couldn't help myself. dis will be my first ever serious fic I've ever written... my grammar is as worst as my crack fic pls I'm gomen. (not rly)
> 
> just a heads up:  
> Lynn is a force user who was born in our world but ended up time travelling to lagendia.  
> that is all i guess...talking about time travelling will messed you up...
> 
> first person POV bc I can(jk...I can't serious fic with 3rd person)

"Hey, do you still remember the music box you showed me long ago? The one your mother gave you?"

I turned around to face him before speaking, "Yeah, why?"

"Do you still remember where you keep it?" he asked.

"I don't think so. Again, why exactly are you looking for that?"

"Stuffs, maybe" he let out a soft chuckle before wriggling his way out from our little embrace.

"Let's go look for it!" he said in such exciting tone.

We've spent almost an hour scouring the boxes and chests inside out little house and finally found it.

He dismissed me and told me to go somewhere else while he work with the little music box that once belonged to my mother.

Hate to admit it, but Alaeis is really fond of it.

He come back to the living room after awhile, setting some lit candles and the music box at the table nearby.

He turned off the lights before winding it up. He quickly moved his feet towards me, handing out his hand, waiting for me to reach it.

"Dance with me, your majesty" he said with that stupid smile on his face.

I reached out to him, putting down the book I'm currently reading and let him pull me to the empty space next to the fireplace.

Fingers intertwined, his hand on my waist, mine on his shoulder. We danced to the slow rhythm of the music box.

My mother once told me that the song from the music box was from a few hundred years into the future, far from the time before I arrived at Lagendia. She loved the song so much, she decided to buy herself the music box. She always sing the song to me when we were still living our peaceful life together.

"Is there a reason behind all of these?" I asked.

"Well, we haven't danced for so long. And you've been keeping that music box away for way too long." he replied.

"Fair enough".

We swayed to the song, staring at each other for a few moments before he have to leave and unwind the music box again.

It goes on again and again and again.

* * *

 

 

We have lost track of time, the candles has burnt out long ago, we were standing there only to be illuminated by our little hearth.. The sound from the music box has been replaced by the sound of the fire crackling softly.

He lands his chin on top of my head as I bury my face on his chest. Still in each other's embrace, we keep on swaying on our place, as he hums the song.

We haven't talk about a single thing ever since we started it. The moment we were having now is just perfect even without a single word spoken.

"Sing me to sleep" He sang.

"Sing me to sleep. I'm tired and I, I want to go to bed"

_The goddess visited my dream last night._

_....The Gold Dragon has fallen. Serpentra has awaken..._

_You...had the same dream as mine._

_.. ...and you have to go..._

"Don't try to wake me in the morning. cause I will be gone"

_Ignacio betrayed us!_

_We need to seal off the nest before its too late!_

_Inquisitor Alaeis, you are given the duty to assist the Royal Army on this mission._

_What if I decline?_

_The goddess wishes are not meant to be forsaken. It is your duty as Her servant to carry it out. It is your fate, dear brethren._

"Don't feel bad for me, I want you to know"

_Talk to me_

_...I don't want you to go_

_I don't want me to go either_

_I saw it... The goddess show it to me... You're going to leave me don't you?_

"Deep in the cell of my heart, I really want to go"

_Dont you dare try to change this, Lynn. Its not worth it!_

_I can try! I can try and make our last days lasts forever! Even if I did time travel again, it still wouldn't change the fact that you're going to that place. I will try... I will try to make it lasts....for you....for all of us... I wont change anything else. I promise!_

_Lynn, its okay. You dont have to do this. You still have a part of me with you. Can you promise me to take care of him?_

"There is another world, there is a better world"

He stopped.

I could feel a drop of his tears landed on my face.

Too lost in my thoughts, I didn't even realised that I've been flooding his shirt with mine. His hold around me tightened.

"Well, there must be" I continued, barely whispering the lines.

We were standing in silence once more. Just like the promise, we're trying to make it lasts forever.

We stayed in each other's arm until it feels like forever. He carry me to bed, cuddling and crying ourselves to sleep.

He left a few days later, never to come home.

**Author's Note:**

> idk how to end hah. I'm writing this shit at 3 in the morning pls...I was delirious. heck..everything I write is written at least at 3 am..I'll shut up for now
> 
> the italic part is actually some flashbacks lel...I guess everyone knows.....or not....whatever


End file.
